Mi Mejor Historia De Amour
by Gamerzx14
Summary: Serena a sido una chica muy afortunada, en algunos aspectos de su vida. Pero en el amor a sido todo lo contrario, pensando que jamás encontrara a su chico ideal. Pero todo cambiara gracias a la idea de una amiga, que la hará conocer a Ash. Cambiando su vida y su suerte en el amor.


**Mi Mejor Historia de Amour.**

¡Hola a todos! Cuanto tiempo, ¿cómo han estado? Espero que bien.

Sé que muchos han de estar enojados o un poco decepcionados, ya que prometí que subiría nuevos capítulos de mis fanfics que deje pendientes y subiría nuevos proyectos. Pero, tras unos contratiempos y problemas, no pude hacerlo.

Enserio les pido una sincera disculpa y espero que este fanfic les guste.

Bueno, sin más, disfruten del fic. Recuerden dejar sus reviews, para saber que tal les pareció, que les gustaría ver o en que podría mejorar. Sus opiniones son bien recibidas y respetadas, al igual que les pido respeto para mi fanfic y mis ideas.

Advertencia:

1.- Ninguno de los personajes en este fic me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Nintendo, de la franquicia Pokémon, y de Satoshi Tajiri.

2.- El propósito de este fic es para entretener y pasar un agradable rato al lector, y para los fans de Pokémon.

3.- Este fic contiene Amourshipping y otros shippings.

Una vez dicho esto: ¡comencemos!

…

_**Mi Mejor Historia de Amor.**_

-¡¿Es enserio?!- Pregunto con incredulidad ante la noticia de su amiga peli-miel -¡No puedo creerlo!-.

-Pues así fue.- Dice con un claro tono de enojo en su voz, respondiendo de manera disgustada la pregunta de su amiga peli-azul mientras hacía un pequeño puchero -Ese idiota de Kalem, me humillo de tal manera…-.

-Bueno, tranquila Sere. No es para tanto- Dijo la joven de tez morena, tratando de calmar a su amiga. Sin darse cuenta que había escogido las palabras equivocadas.

De pronto, unos bellos ojos azules miraban fijamente a la joven de cabello café, un tanto oscuro, con una clara expresión de enojo.

-¿Cómo que no es tan grave, Shauna?- Pregunto, pronunciando lentamente cada palabra y claramente conteniendo el enojo en su voz -¡Por supuesto que es grave! Ese idiota de Kalem termino conmigo y decidió irse con… ¡Otra!-.

Esto claramente dejo perpleja y algo nerviosa a Shauna, quien temía por responder algo incorrecto de nuevo. Ante esta situación, la otra joven presente decidió actuar para evitar alguna "a catástrofe".

-¿Qué tal si mejor nos calmamos?- Pregunta la joven de unos bellos ojos azules, pero con una tonalidad un poco más oscura. Lo que solo hacía que sus ojos fueran más atrayentes e hipnotizantes.

Solo fueron cuestos de unos segundos para que Serena soltara un suspiro, calmándose y dejando a un lado su enojo. Mirando a su amiga morena a los ojos, con una expresión que transmitía culpa y tristeza.

-Dawn tiene razón… Perdón.-.

-Tranquila, no pasa nada.- Shauna contesto con una tierna sonrisa, sabiendo que su amiga solo actuó así por el enojo del momento. -Ya mejor olvídalo.-.

-No puedo, nunca habían terminado conmigo. Normalmente soy yo quien los termina, pero en esta ocasión fue al revés.- Mientras decía esto, recordaba todas las relaciones que había tenido y como en cada una ella era la que terminaba las relaciones… Hasta ahora.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer?- Pregunta nuevamente Dawn, algo intrigada.

Las 2 jóvenes pudieron ver una pequeña sonrisa de maldad plasmado en el rostro de la joven peli-miel. Sabían que no iba a acabar muy bien.

-¡Venganza!- Dijo, mientras dirigía el puño hacía el cielo. Aun con esa clara sonrisa malévola en su rostro y, aparte de ello, se notaba como emanaba una especie de aura oscura de un gran tamaño y muy atemorizante. Tenían un terrible presentimiento.

-¿Estas segura?- Pregunta la joven de cabello café y peinado con dos colas a los costados. Temerosa por lo que pueda pasar.

-¡Sí! Pero… ¿Cómo?- Se quedo pensativa al momento en que termino de decir esa última palabra.

Las 2 jóvenes se quedaron, de igual manera, pensativas (tal vez no tanto como la peli-miel) sobre como podrían ayudar a su amiga. Aunque no estaban tan seguras de aquello.

Dawn fue la primera en hablar.

-¿Y si sales con alguien más?- Pregunta, mirando fijamente a su amiga.

-No lo creo.- Contesta Serena, negando con la cabeza -Ya he salido con todos los chicos populares del instituto.-.

Ante la respuesta de la joven su amiga de ojos verdes, que se encontraba sentada a un lado de la peli-miel, se quedó algo sorprendida ante tal respuesta.

-Pero no necesariamente tiene que ser alguien popular.- Vuelve a decir la joven de cabellera azul.

Las 2 jóvenes la veían algo confundidas, sin entender del todo lo que quiso decir su amiga.

…

-Pues ya dije. Mi Pokémon favorito y el mejor de todos es: ¡Charizard!- Dice muy animado un joven de cabello castaño, alborotado pero que se escondía bajo una gorra de color amarillo y azul, mientras sostenía una pequeña consola de videojuegos en una de sus manos.

-Que equivocado estas mi amigo. Esta claro que el mejor de todos, aparte de ser mi favorito, es: ¡Blastoise!- Decía otro joven de ojos azules y de cabello igual de castaño que su amigo, pero este se encontraba cubierto por un gorro de lana color blanco. Y de igual manera con una pequeña consola de videojuegos en su mano.

-No pueden estar más equivocados ustedes dos. Esta más que claro que el vencedor de este debate es: ¡Venusaur!- Decía el tercero del grupo. Un joven de cabello café, con una tonalidad oscura, y al igual que los otros 2 chicos portaba una consola de videojuegos en la mano.

-Trip, Brendan, Gary. Calmados. Siempre se emocionan al hablar sobre ese tema.- Dijo un joven de cabello azabache alborotado, cubierto por una gorra roja, que caminaba tranquilamente delante de los 3 chicos, escuchando atentamente su conversación.

No podía evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

-Tal vez un poco.- Contesta Gary, desviando un poco la mirada y con una sonrisa nerviosa. Dando le la razón a su amigo.

-Por suerte yo no sufro con eso.- Dice el joven de ojos marrones y una singulares marcas en las mejillas en forma de "Z" horizontal.

-Claro, porque tu Pokémon favorito es Pikachu.- Dice Trip, con un tono burlón. Soltando una pequeña risa.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?- Pregunta el joven azabache de manera tranquila, volteando un poco la mirada hacía sus amigos.

-Que no parece un Pokémon muy llamativo y fuerte. Sí es tierno y eso, pero… no lo veo como un buen Pokémon para combatir con entrenadores más fuertes.- Confiesa con algo de pena Brendan -Eso es lo que yo pienso, Ash.-.

El joven, de nombre Ash, solo sonríe por unos segundos.

-¿Y?- Dice finalmente, sin borrar aquella sonrisa tan radiante -Solo porque su apariencia no sea tan amenazante signifique que no sea un Pokémon muy poderoso, eso se los puedo demostrar…-.

Mira por encima de los 3 jóvenes, viendo a alguien más que los acompañaba.

-¿No es verdad Paul?-.

El joven de pelo morado, que se encontraba más atrás de ellos, solo escuchaba la conversación manteniendo un semblante serio y con cara de pocos amigos. Al escuchar la pregunta del joven de tez morena, solo se limito a desviar la mirada soltando un leve gruñido. Era alguien de muy pocas palabras.

-Aun no puedo creer que sea nuestro amigo…- Confiesa Trip con total franqueza.

-Obviamente son unos tontos.- Dijo finalmente el joven de pocas palabras, mirando la cara de sorpresa de sus amigos -El más poderoso Pokémon y el más "magnifico", sin duda alguna, es: Mewtwo.-.

La cara de sorpresa de los chicos no era por saber cuál era el Pokémon favorito de Paul, sino por el simple hecho de haberlos llamado "tontos" lo cuál era algo raro en él. Normalmente los llamaba "idiotas" o alguna otra palabra grosera. Tal parece que el joven de cabello morado se levantó de buen humor.

De pronto, el celular de uno de ellos suena. Ash mete su mano en el pantalón y ve en la pantalla el número y el nombre de la persona que lo llama. Rápidamente contesta.

-Hola Dawn.- Saluda con su típica voz amigable y gentil -¿Qué paso?-.

-Hola Ash, me alegro de escuchar tu voz.- Comenta muy emocionada la joven peli-azul al otro lado de la línea -Necesito tu ayuda en algo importante.-.

Los chicos miraron algo curiosos al joven de ojos marrones.

-¿Mi ayuda? ¿Pero en qué?- Pregunta tranquilamente Ash.

…

Pasaron solo unos minutos desde que Dawn había terminado la llamada, esperando a la llegado del chico de cabello revuelto. Dejando un poco impacientes y con algo de curiosidad a sus amigas.

-¿A quien estamos esperando Dawn? ¿A quien llamaste?- Pregunta algo impaciente Serena, con los brazos cruzados.

-Tranquila Serena, ya no tardara en llegar.- Responde su amiga peli-azul, mostrándole una sonrisa antes de volver a dirigir la mirada al otro lado del patio. Y se alegro al ver quien ya se encontraba a unos metros de distancia -¡Miren! halla esta.-.

Ambas chicas miraron a la misma dirección que Dawn y pudieron divisar a un joven de tez morena acercándose a paso tranquilo, con las manos en los bolsillos y chiflando una canción.

-Hola Dawn.- Saluda una vez acortada la distancia entre él y su amiga, sacando una mano del bolsillo y haciendo un gesto de saludo -¿Para qué me necesitabas?-.

-Para una buena razón.- Responde la joven oji-azul levantándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose hacía su amiga peli-miel. Tomo a Serena del brazo y la levanto del lugar de donde se encontraba sentada. -Ella es Serena, es una de mis mejores amigas y necesita tu ayuda.-.

Al momento de terminar la frase, la joven peli-miel rápidamente se dio cuenta del porque el joven azabache había venido a petición de la joven oji-azul.

De inmediato de volteo hacía su amiga con un rostro algo sonrojado y agitando sus brazos algo nerviosa.

-¡Espera Dawn!- Dijo aun nerviosa e intentando ocultar su sonrojo con una clara expresión de enojo -No creo que él pueda ayudarme.-.

-Pero claro que él puede.- Responde la joven, intentando contener su risita al ver el comportamiento de su amiga -Solo tienes que contarle tu problema y veras que te ayudara.-.

Ash estaba completamente perdido sobre lo que estaba sucediendo, rascándose la cabeza con un dedo como en señal de duda. Igual de confundido que la joven de tez morena que acompañaba a Serena y Dawn.

-Eh… ¿De qué están hablando?- Pregunto al fin.

Finalmente, Serena dejo de quejarse solo para desviar un poco la mirada con un pequeño sonrojo y cruzando los brazos, mientras su amiga dirigía su mirada a su amigo azabache.

-Ash, necesito que por favor ayudes a Serena.- Vuelve a repetir Dawn, tomando de un hombro a su amiga peli-miel -Ella acaba de romper con su novio y necesita de alguien que le pueda ayudar, que la "consolar"-.

Dawn sabía que Ash era un chico muy amable y gentil, que no le haría daño a nadie especialmente de manera injusta. Y sabía que, si le decía en realidad lo que su amiga quería hacer, simplemente él no aceptaría. Pero ella sabía que Ash no era tan ingenuo e inocente, tenía el presentimiento de que su amigo ya sabía a lo que se referiría. Tal vez por eso, no le sorprendió la tranquila respuesta que le dio su amigo.

-Mmmmm no.- Dijo finalmente, después de pensar durante unos segundos, de manera tranquila y colocando sus manos detrás de su cabeza.

Sin duda, eso causo una "pequeña" reacción en Serena.

Esta respuesta fue el inicio de una historia que, tanto Ash como Serena, jamás pensaron vivir juntos. Pero eso, lo veremos en el siguiente capítulo.

_**Esta historia continuara…**_

…

Bueno amigos, espero que les haya gustado. Esperen el siguiente capítulo, es cierto que este capítulo fue corto. Pero los siguientes van a ser un poco más largos.

Nos leemos hasta la próxima.

Se despide su amigo _Gamerzx14._


End file.
